In a typical fabrication process for forming a transistor, before forming the two contacting regions to provide electrical paths to the two source/drain regions of the transistor, a cleaning process is performed to remove native oxide layers at bottom walls of the two contact holes. This cleaning process usually creates by-products that may contaminate the surface of the wafer. Therefore, there is a need for a collecting process to prevent these by-products from contaminating the wafer.